


Shirefall

by HandsOffMyAppleJuice



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Frodo Baggins, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Hobbits, Bilbo is So Done, Eventual Romance, Hobbit Children, Hobbits, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, Nice Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Post-Hobbit, Prompt Fill, ShireFall, The Shire, Thorin Is an Idiot, Young Frodo Baggins, i don’t know, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOffMyAppleJuice/pseuds/HandsOffMyAppleJuice
Summary: Bilbo returns to the Shire, but not safe and sound. The Shire worries for his health, even the Sackville-Baggins. A son of Azog attacks the Shire two years after Bilbo entered Erebor, wanting revenge. Over half the Shire fell.In the Lonely Mountain, the company of dwarrow learn of the Shirefell. Thorin orders them to head to the once prosperous land in aid to their friend and give them a home.What will happen to Bilbo and his fellow hobbits? How will Bilbo react when he meets the dwarves?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompts: The Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527501) by ladyredfeather. 

It was a year after the dwarves reclaimed Erebor. It was six months since Bilbo arrived at the Shire. Most hobbits were a little upset that the mad Baggins came back. The Sackville-Baggins were very upset that he stopped them from getting their grubby hands on his smial. His friends were happy that he came back home. They would say safe and sound but he didn’t look it. 

He came with a grim look on his face. His eyes filled with so much sadness, pain, and death. Everyone in the Shire was concerned for him. Once his home was in proper order, he stayed holed up in it for weeks. Hamfast was the only one who could get in to give him food and to check up on him. 

The first time he left Bag-End, it was to grab whittling tools and some blocks of wood from Bree. He shut himself away again. When he came out again (to purchase some more wood and paints), he was wearing a wooden bead in a braid. No one asked why. He never planted the acorn.

The first time he spoke was when his nephew Frodo came running up to him in the market. It was gravely from disuse but he spoke only to Frodo.The fauntling visited Bilbo on a daily basis. Every once in awhile, he would bring Samwise Gamgee. They would ask for stories but Bilbo would always answer, “Maybe some other time.”

The first time he smiled was when he gave one of his carvings to Frodo. It was a figurine of an eagle from his adventure. Frodo was so ecstatic that it spread to the elder Baggins. For weeks the brunette would run around his home or Bilbo’s home, making the eagle fly (safely in his hand of course. What did you think he did, throw it into a wall?). 

The first time he told the others of his adventure was at his (and Frodo’s) birthday party. He occupied the fauntlings with the story (family friendly version) to let the adults set up the event. The story was still going on when they finished. The adults tuned in and listened to the hobbit. All were proud of Bilbo for finally talking about it, even if they did sense major chunks being left out.

The first time he cried openly was at Primula’s and Drogo’s funeral. They were out boating during one of Frodo’s visits to Bag-End. A current caught their boat and dragged them to some rock, tearing their boat apart. Frodo was distraught when he found out. During the burial, Bilbo was holding onto Frodo’s shoulder, tears falling silently down his face.

The first time he talked about the bead was in private to Frodo, which happened to be on Durin’s Day. The fauntling was curious and asked his uncle what it meant. Bilbo told him it was dwarven tradition to braid your hair and put a bead in it. He said the meaning was secret, and that he was making another one. Frodo asked for one. Bilbo said yes. Soon, Frodo was sporting a wooden bead with the Baggin’s crest and an eagle on it.

The first time he used Sting was when orcs invaded, on the second Durin’s Day spent in the Shire. The leading orc was another son of Azog, wanting revenge on the famous burglar who helped the dwarves reclaim their mountain. Many hobbits died. Half of the Shire burned. Bilbo had warg scratches on his torso and a sword injury on his cheek. At least 20 hobbits, possibly more, were surrounding him, trusting him to lead. The children were crying, asking where their parents were. There was no family friendly version of this. Bilbo told them the truth, and trying to comfort them. 

The first time the other hobbits trusted him was on this day, and they would never leave his side.


	2. 2

“The Shire, has fallen.” 

The company froze and stared at Gandalf. Even though they didn’t ever try to make contact to their burglar, they still worried over him. Thorin thought it would be better to leave him in peace but if they made contact, could the Shire still be standing?

“I-is Bilbo still alive?” Balin asked.

“I don’t know of the fates of any of the hobbits. Over half the Shire burned. I’m told it was during an event that most hobbits were out celebrating.”

“When did this happen and do you know the cause of this attack?”

“On Durin’s Day.” They paled, already knowing the cause, “Apparently, Azog had another, but younger, son. He finally took revenge on Bilbo. The orc was slain and the orcs retreated, but we don’t know who killed him. It was sudden.”

A beat.

“We have to go help them! Surely there are others left alive!” Fíli said, standing up.

“I already sent Radagast and Lord Elrond a call to help the hobbits. They’re the closest. Winter is here, and snow isn’t far behind. I’m sorry to say this but you can’t help them now.”

Fíli sat back down, defeated. They silently mourned for the fallen hobbits and eventually left, leaving Thorin and Gandalf in the council room. Thorin recalled how they came to this. Gandalf came riding up on his horse, Shadowfax, up to the gate. He shouted for the guards to let him in and once they did, he demanded an audience with the Company. The guards found the thirteen members and put them in the council room. And now they were here.

“I need to help him.”

“But he might be dead, Thorin.”

“THEN I’LL HELP THE SURVIVORS! I WON’T LET THEM WANDER AS WE HAD DONE!”

Gandalf sighed. “They won’t get here until spring if your offer reaches their ears.” The wizard stood up. “I’ll send Radagast if he has news.”

He walked out of the room and left the king alone.

======

Bilbo was standing next to the freshly covered hole with the other hobbits. There were 24 other survivors, 12 were children of varying ages with Pippin and Lila Gardner being the youngest at 8 years old. They buried the fallen hobbits in a giant hole next to the party tree and planted so many flowers there. They burned the orc and warg bodies in an empty field. 

Frodo was holding Bilbo’s hand and holding the eagle in his other hand. 

“What are we gonna do now, Uncle?”

Bilbo turned to the remaining hobbits, now so little in number and without a Thain or mayor to lead them. Merry and Pippin’s parents and siblings were both slain, since they ran off and hid in a tree. They were now under Bilbo’s care. Lobelia was crying into her handkerchief, for Otho was stuck in their smial getting more food when it burned down. Hamfast and Sam were the only Gamgees who survived. The others were looking at him with tears in their eyes.

“We have to get supplies together. Two adults stay with the children. The rest of you, collect coins, wood, metal objects,warm clothing and blankets, and most importantly, food. We meet at the top of Bag-End at dusk.”

They dispersed. Bilbo managed to collect two blankets, three pouches worth of coins, and a large sack. He put wood and metal in the sack. It was a hard task, searching through the ruins of his kind. Most of the things he found were burned. He managed to find a large piece of meat for his last item then turned back. He was the second to last to arrive, Lobelia arriving shortly after. They moved into Bag-End, as the door was the only thing damaged in the orcs’ search for him, and arranged their items; different piles of food depending on how long till they spoil; blankets in one pile, clothes in another; the sizes of wood and metal; and they put the coins into one large pile.

“We eat the food that’ll spoil quicker over the next few days. We have to preserve the food that won’t spoil. I’m sorry to say this but we’ll have to ration to three meals or less a day.”

There were no complaints, only grim nods. Two hobbits took some meat and other food that was found and moved to the kitchen. Violet Proudfoot handed out blankets to the hobbits still in the living room.

“What’s with the metal, Master Bilbo?” Corbus Gardner asked, holding his daughter Lila in his arms and his wife Gilly sitting next to him.

“We will need armour or weapons. We can’t stay in the Shire anymore, especially if there are more orcs coming. I know that there isn’t a place that they crawl out of near here, so it’ll take time if they were to come back. Tomorrow we’ll need to grab anything that’ll help defend us, whether that be kitchen knives to shovels.”

The other hobbit’s eyebrows raised in surprise but nodded. Bilbo got up and went to the office dedicated to his whittling. He grabbed his tools and more blocks of wood. He dropped those things off in the living room and went back, grabbing toys for the children. When he returned with the wooden toys, the children smiled as he handed one to each of them. When Frodo saw a dragon in his uncle’s hands, he took it and gave it to Sam, who stood behind all the other children. The adults were watching with bittersweet expressions as their children and their children’s friends played with toys and their imaginations.

They only stopped when food was brought in. Once they ate, the children fell asleep, one by one. They were separated into different rooms, some having to share with others. Five were able to be fitted on the bed meant for the rare man who visited. Bilbo gave his bed to Hamfast and moved to the couch. 

He barely slept a wink. It was true his eyes were closed but the nightmares haunted his mind behind the closed eyelids. 

_ He was walking down to the party tree with Frodo. It was Durin’s Day by dwarven calendars but not by hobbit tradition. They were celebrating the shift from autumn to winter, celebrating another successful harvest. Bilbo felt that something was off that day. But he ignored it either way. It was halfway through the celebrating when it happened.  _

_ A warg howl echoed over the smials. The hobbits turned to where the sound was coming from to see a small orc army marching towards them, smials burning behind them. Hobbits screamed and ran. Bilbo moved a stunned Frodo to the edge of the pond nearby and told him to hide in the rocks. He ran to Bag-End and pulled a dusty chest from a closet and pulled out Sting. As he exited, he heard the head orc scream, “Where are you, Baggins?!” _

_ Bilbo knew the orc was talking about him. Was it coincidental that they attacked on Durin’s Day? He didn’t think so.  _

_ “I’m here!” _

_ The orc turned to him and sneered. He cried out and raised his sword. _

The dream shifted.

_ Bilbo was standing above the beheaded orc and his fallen warg. The other creatures left once they saw what became of their leader. He could feel the blood coming out of the injuries on his chest and face. They would surely scar. He walked through the burning Shire, seeing the hobbit bodies on his way to the pond, wanting to vomit. He found Frodo crouching with his eyes shut and hands covering his ears, crying. _

_ “Frodo…” _

_ The faunt hesitantly opened his eyes and looked at his uncle. _

_ “B-Bilbo? Are you okay?” _

_ “I’m afraid not. But I will be.” _

The dream changed again.

_ Bilbo was being held over a stone wall. He looked down and saw Thorin’s fist clutching his shirt. _

_ “Thorin…” _

_ The dwarf only growled. His eyes had a gold glint, a sign of the dragon sickness. _

_ “Leave this place.” _

_ Everything seemed to slow down as Thorin let go of the hobbit’s shirt. Bilbo fell and watched as Throin’s eyes glared at him. He was plunged into darkness. It was so black, it hurt when Smaug opened his jaws and his throat lit up with dragon flames. Bilbo couldn’t scream as he was both eaten and burned alive. _

**Author's Note:**

> I will need help with a main pairing. I could go with Bagginsheild, but I feel like doing something different. Put votes in the comments.


End file.
